


Prettyboy

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Body Worship, DONT FUCKING READ THIS DGFHSGDJD, IM SO SORRY FOR THIS I JUST, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Sex, WANTED TO WRITE IT SO BAD, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: DONT READ THIS IM SO SORRY I KNOW THIS IS BAD BUT IM GOING TO HELL ANYWAYS AND NIHILISM IS SETTING IN. ANYWAYS HAVE FUN IG??????? THIS IS FOR A PROMPT LIST ANYWAYS
Relationships: bdoubleo100/goodtimeswithscar
Comments: 19
Kudos: 59
Collections: Anonymous





	Prettyboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apapha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apapha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Apapha’s Smut Prompts Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874422) by [Apapha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apapha/pseuds/Apapha). 



“ _ Ah! Shit,” _

Bdubs’ voice came in a short gasp, face buried into the crook of Scar’s neck. He could feel the Mayor chuckle against him, the sound carrying in the empty hall.

Scar’s pants had been kicked off and lay underneath him, but other than that he was still clothed. Meanwhile his advisor was completely naked on his lap. Bdubs’ dick was hard against his stomach as he slowly sank down onto Scar, the Mayor’s fingers digging into his hips to keep him from falling if his thighs gave out.

“There you are, see? You’re making such good progress,” Scar murmured to him, and Bdubs shuddered. Even the sound of Scar’s voice was enough to give him goosebumps.

Scar thrust gently upwards, making Bdubs inhale sharply.

“You’re doing so well for me, Bdubs. So pretty, so pliant,” Scar cooed, kissing along the man’s neck and up to his earlobe.

Bdubs took a deep breath, readying himself before slowly taking the rest of Scar with a low moan.

“Good boy,”

Scar said and Bdubs nearly came on the spot.

“Ohh fuck, Scaaar,” he whined, pleading into his Mayor’s shoulder.

“You like that? You like when I call you my good boy?”

Bdubs whined in response, grinding down onto Scar’s lap.

“Look at me, Bdubs,” Scar said steadlity, tracing a finger from his hips to his belly button to his ribs and chest and up to his chin, bringing it out until they were eye-to-eye.

Bdubs already looked fucked-out, eyes red and lips swollen, drool dribbling from the side of his mouth.

“Such a pretty boy, Bdubs, and all for me!” Scar said, sickly sweet, “Won’t you be my good boy and ride me until you come, alright? And take it slow, we have all the time in the world, dear,”

Bdubs nodded eagerly, thighs tightening in order for him to lift himself up, before lowering back down with a satisfied groan.

He repeated this motion a few times, Scar looking on at him all the while.

“Such a beauty, aren’t you? You should see yourself! All worked up and lovely,”

Bdubs threw his head back, “Please Scar, please, fuck me, make me come, I want it so bad,” he keened.

Scar made a ‘tsk’ noise. “Be patient, love. But alright, I’ll help you out,”

Scar wrapped a hand around Bdubs’ cock, causing the man to cry out above him, quickening his pace as he drew himself closer and closer to orgasm. 

“Scar, Scar-“ he cried, thrusting himself down once more before spilling all over Scar’s hand.

The Mayor smiled, leaning forward to kiss Bdubs’ flushed cheek.

“There you are prettyboy, so nice,”

Bdubs rested his head back in the crook of Scar’s neck, panting as he came down.

Up in the rafters, a Mycelium Resistance spy had to shove their hand in their mouth to keep themself from moaning as they came from the display.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
